coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9779 (24th May 2019)
Plot The arrival is Sharon, closely followed by Sarah, who knocks Sharon out with a blow to the head, having felt guilty at leaving the other two on their own. They are worried that have killed Sharon and run out as she comes round. Toyah calls out Sarah’s name as they flee with some of Rick’s records. Steve objects to the takeover but has to accept the situation. Knowing Gary’s financial situation, Bethany gets Nick to take him on while he’s on holiday. The girls find Gary’s passport among the records but not Nick’s. David goes into the bistro and observes Natalie and Andrew dining. To wind David up, Natalie makes pointed remarks to Andrew about some of the tales she could tell. The three new cab owners decide to pursue the idea of having their own app to compete against GoLucky’s. Hearing Sally, Yasmeen and Jenny discussing buying Heracles, Daniel suggests a syndicate to meet the £1,000 cost and an enthusiastic Sinead joins them. While Andrew’s back is turned, a worried David apologises to Natalie. Andrew wonders what’s going on and Natalie lies to him that David is obsessed with her and following her. Toyah wonders what they’ve achieved with their theft and her words lead Leanne to realise that she and Imran are conspiring against Nick. Bethany mentions to an annoyed Shona that David is in the bistro. There, Andrew is threatening with him arrest for stalking and he mentions the kiss as Shona approaches. A row breaks out and Shona punches Natalie to the ground. Natalie stops Andrew arresting Shona but continues to insist that David led her on. Shona and David row. The syndicate buys the horse without even seeing it. The taxi women summon Jay to the Rovers and use Tracy’s fearsome murderous reputation to get him to lower the price for the app to £5,000. Toyah resolves to prove Nick’s guilt to Leanne. Meanwhile, her sister confronts Nick about the lies he’s told her about Elsa and the money, demanding the truth. Sophie thinks Sally has made a mistake. As Sharon recovers she tells a furious Rick that she heard Sarah’s name being called out. Nick insists he’s done nothing wrong but Leanne doesn’t believe him, saying she even suspects him of Rana’s death. Natalie enjoys provoking David by saying that she’ll tell the police everything she knows one day. Cast Regular cast *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent Guest cast *Natalie Watkins - Cassie Bradley *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Sharon - Naomi Cooper-Davis *Andrew - Matthew Canny *Jay - Sam Glen Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Croesus Properties *Unknown street Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne, Toyah and Sarah have a dangerous encounter; Natalie causes a rift between Shona and David; and Sally decides to form a syndicate to buy a horse. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,402,014 viewers (6th place). Category:2019 episodes